Tortured
by Becarefulwhatuwish4
Summary: One Shot. Set after Last Sacrifice, and inspired by the bloodlines trailer for Adrian. Adrian's feelings about Rose and Jill.


**Tortured**

**Adrian Ivashkov One Shot Inspired by the Bloodlines Adrian trailer**

_**Italics are taken straight from the trailer and are not mine.**_

When I close my eyes- all I see is her. It agonizing, knowing she's there, but I can't have her- after all I've done. Why did he have to come back to her- it was over, but she never stopped wanting him. I offered her everything I had, and she took it- then left me alone. I can't close my eyes. I can't even blink without seeing her face, that woman I love who will never love me.

"Adrian." Sydney said, knocking on my door.

"Don't come in." She did anyway. "What do you want, Sage?" I asked, taking another sip of vodka.

"You need to stop." She said, taking the bottle from the counter of the kitchenette and dumping the remainder down the drain. "You need to confront the problem- you can't just sit here."

"My only problem is that you just dumped out my favorite vodka."

She ignored my comment. "It'll do you some good." She said, then sat on the armrest of the sofa I was lying on. "Listen Adrian, Rose feels horrible. You should go talk to her again, you'll feel better."

"_Don't you ever mention her again- you have no idea what you're talking about!"_ I spat, and she edged away from me.

"I'm just trying to help."

"The door is right there. Help yourself." I mumbled, closing my eyes- a mistake- the grief and anger flooded my thoughts again, along with the love I couldn't escape.

"I'll be in my room if you need me-" She said. "And I'm not the only one concerned. Jill and Lissa are worried sick."

Jill. I had a sisterly love for that girl, and it upset me even more than before to know she wasn't happy. Just adding another thing to the long list of things that made me upset. "You can go now." I said, staring at the wall and finishing my glass. I set it next to the empty bottle of vodka. Jill. Jill was a good distraction. She would take my mind off this depression. I took my coat and my keys and went in search of her, hoping I wouldn't run into anyone else.

I found Jill in her hotel room, watching TV. "Hey." She said when she saw me. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you at all these past few days. I've been so worried- how could you just disappear? Where were you? Please tell me you're not drunk." She talked quickly, a familiar habit that put me at ease.

I ignored most of her question and addressed the last sentence. "That, I cannot deny."

She sighed, then moved over, giving me space to sit next to her. I couldn't judge her emotions; the vodka numbed the spirit. "Sit. Rest."

I did as she asked, watching her as she watched the human news channel. I had an urge to protect her, like an older brother and a younger sister. I had never had a sibling.

"Jill? What are you going to go do now?"

"They're taking me to a human school in California."

"Why?"

"I'm a target- without me Lissa can't vote."

I sensed her uneasiness. I had nothing to do. "I'm coming." I said, putting my feet on the coffee table.

"Adrian I don't know…" She said, slowly turning to look at me.

"Do you want me to come?" I interrupted her.

"Well." She thought about it. "Y-yes. I do."

"Then I'll be there, Princess Dragomir."

"Don't call me that. It was my mother's stupid mistake- not mine."

"But it was a very important one. And now you're royalty, you can be arrogant and no one can have a problem with it. Congratulations, cousin."

She smiled, then looked back to the TV. "Go get packed- we leave for California in twenty minutes."

I was shocked my the abruptness, but I went to my room to pack. It was a short walk, but the chance I would run into someone was pretty high. Everyone was staying in this area of the hotel- even them. I tried to pass their room easily, but of course she had to step into the hallway just before I passed. I shut my eyes, trying not to see her, but that was all I could see.

"Adrian!" She exclaimed.

"I need to go." I said, adverting my eyes and walking past her.

"Wait!" She called after me, but I didn't stop. She didn't come after me. She didn't love me anymore. She never did.

I got to my room, and lit a cigarette, throwing clothes into a bag.

I took my bag and coat, and shut the door slowly behind me, meeting Jill in the lobby. She walked happily in front of me, leading the way to the limo that was already half filled with guardians. I got in after her and let myself focus in on her constant talking. Familiar. Happy. Good.

I was right- Jill could definitely get my mind off of her.

I could close my eyes, and all I saw was blackness.


End file.
